


I Gave You My Heart.

by jcebum



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: 2012 - 2016, Christmas, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, inspired by my idiotic classmates wow thats new, timelapse? a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: Jinyoung finally gives his heart to someone special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So basically last year 3 of my classmates sang:
> 
>  
> 
> _"Last christmas, I gave you my heart_  
>  _But the very next day, you **said you were gay**_  
>  _This year, to save me from tears_  
>  _I'll give it to someone special."_
> 
>  
> 
> ..And I got this idea.
> 
> Also, special thanks to Nandha (pikabeom) and Joy (ahgabounce) for hearing my lil idea out!! Honestly this is shorter than expected but. Yeah. Enjoy!

Jinyoung sighs as he continues to suffer from looking at Jackson and Mark. They're too adorable for their own good, honestly.

Jinyoung remembers last Christmas, when he gave his heart to his best friend, Mark. Only to be rejected.

Of course, he was heartbroken. He didn't expect the rejection at all. But he got over it. After all, Jackson and Mark are basically soulmates. Jinyoung's happy for them. But after all that happened, Jinyoung decided to turn straight. Or so he claims. 

Sometimes, he just stares off into space and wonders when he'll find someone special. He clears his throat to grab the two lover birds' attentions away from each other.

"I'll be right back," Jinyoung says as he stands up from his seat and exits the cafeteria.

He goes out to the hallways and sigh deeply. He closes his eyes and tucks his hands in his brown coat pockets. It's December, after all. It's nearing Christmas, too. Only 9 days left.

Jinyoung opens his eyes again and starts walking towards his locker when a stranger suddenly bumps into him, causing the stranger's cup of hot coffee to spill onto Jinyoung's uniform and coat. Jinyoung's thick-framed glasses fall slightly downwards on his nose. Jinyoung winces slightly at the pain before taking a full look on the stranger.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention," the handsome stranger wearing a navy coat says, and it takes Jinyoung a whole heartbeat to answer back.

"Uh, yeah," Jinyoung stutters. He mentally slaps his own face because of his stupidity.

"Im Jaebum. You?" The stranger asks.

"Park Jinyoung," Jinyoung replies back as he fixes the position of his glasses.

Suddenly, Jaebum chuckles. "Cute."

Jinyoung's cheeks turn red; as red as Santa's clothes. He looks down and plays with his fingers a little, unable to look at Jaebum.

"Come on, your clothes are still dirty," Jaebum says, and Jinyoung forgets what Jaebum had done for a moment. "I need to grab something from my locker first. We'll meet at the nurse's office."

Jinyoung reaches the nurse's office first. He waits outside of the room for Jaebum. It takes approximately four minutes of waiting before Jaebum's standing in front of him again, but this time, with a duffle bag in his hands.

They enter the room side by side. Jinyoung stands beside Jaebum in the middle of the room, the atmosphere slightly awkward (for Jinyoung) because of his quite obvious attraction towards Jaebum.

All of a sudden, Jaebum puts his duffle bag down, takes off his navy coat and places them on one of the beds in the room. Jinyoung's eyes widen.

"Hey! What are you—" Jinyoung doesn't get to finish his question before he lets out a little shriek and his cheeks are blushing deeply again.

"No need to get all worked up," Jaebum says, laughing as he throws his uniform to Jinyoung's head and continues to rummage through his duffle bag. "Change your uniform. You'll wear my jersey too."

"But what will you wear?" Jinyoung asks, still covering his eyes with his hands, embarrassed.

"I have a spare shirt," Jaebum says, and Jinyoung hears him wear it immediately after. "You can look now."

Jinyoung doesn't make anymore eye contact with Jaebum before he dashes to the bathroom. He changes his uniform quickly and walks back to the nurse's office with his dirty clothes in his hands.

"Come here," Jaebum says, making a motion with his hands as Jinyoung moves closer to his sitting figure on the bed.

Jaebum stands up and grabs his jersey. He looks at how his uniform looks a little too big on Jinyoung because of his shoulders before helping him wear his jersey. Jinyoung blushes. Again.

"There, that should be warm enough," Jaebum mumbles, giving Jinyoung a smile. "Meet me after classes are over. Let's go on a date."

Jinyoung can only nod, and the next thing he knows, he's in Chemistry and his lab partner also known as his best friend, Mark, stares at him with wide eyes.

"When the fuck did you and Jaebum fuck?!" Mark whisper-yells.

"We never fucked. He just spilled hot coffee on me and gave me a change of clothes," Jinyoung explains.

"Right. You're dating," Mark sums up. "You have my blessings."

Jinyoung's mind keeps on straying to _JaebumJaebumJaebum_ , and only Jaebum. Once his class is finally over, he dashes out from the room and is immediately greeted by Jaebum, leaning on a wall.

"Let's go." Jaebum flashes him a grin, holding out his palm for Jinyoung to take. Jinyoung gladly takes it, and soon enough everyone's basically whispering about them.

"Is that.. Im Jaebum?!"

"Of course, dumbfuck. Who's that beside him though?"

"Isn't that Park Jinyoung?"

"No way, you mean that top 1 student?"

"Yeah, that nerd."

"Why is Jaebum with him?"

Jinyoung looks down while they walk hand in hand out of the school. Jaebum intertwines their fingers and tightens his hold. Jinyoung looks up at him.

"Don't worry about what they say. You're beautiful," Jaebum says, and Jinyoung's heart flutters.

"Now, let's start our date," Jaebum declares, placing a hand on Jinyoung's waist and pulling him close. "It's cold. I'll keep you warm."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—

 

**December 25th, 2012**

_I gave my heart away to Mark Tuan._   
_He rejected._   
_I'm heartbroken._   
_I've decided to try with girls._

 

—

 

**December 16th, 2013**

_The 'trying out with girls' thing failed._   
_I fell in love again,_   
_But with someone else;_   
_Someone special._   
_Im Jaebum; he's special._

 

—

 

**December 25th, 2013**

_I gave my heart away to Im Jaebum._   
_Actually, he gave his away to me first._   
_He makes me happy._   
_I love him._

 

—

 

**December 25th, 2016**

_It's been years._   
_And I'm still in love with him,_   
_Even more so than before._   
_All I want for christmas,_   
_All I'll ever want for christmas,_   
_Is him; Im Jaebum._   
_He makes me happy._   
_I love him very much,_   
_And nothing in this world_   
_Could ever stop me_   
_From loving him._   
_I love him, more than how_   
_The sun loves the moon._   
_He's my one, and_   
_He's everything and anything_   
_That I could ever want._   
_I love him. So much._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always highly appreciated! If you have any prompts for me, or if you wanna be friends, hmu @ twitter! My username's @jjaebvm (:


End file.
